


Thrice

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three times Yuuri noticed Viktor's weird behaviour.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Thrice

The first time Yuuri noticed it, they were at the onsen. Yuuri was too drained from practice to care about his and Viktor's nudity for once. They were seated acrossed each other, silently. Yuuri was blinking slow and about to doze off when he saw a movement with the corner of his eyes. Viktor was caressing his neck, slowly. Up and down. Too lightly to be either scratching or massaging himself. It was hypnotizing, his long fingers following the line of his neck, his eyes closed, body relaxed.

He watched him for a couple of minutes when suddenly Viktor opened his eyes and caught Yuuri staring. He smirked and kept going.

"Did you hurt your neck?" Yuuri blurted out, for the sake of saying anything. Then the funniest thing happened, or that's what Yuuri thought. Viktor blushed. Even with the heat from the Onsen he was getting noticibly redder. 

"Ahhh," he dropped his hand. "Yeah, something liked that." It was all Viktor said about it, then he started talking about the next competition and the moment was lost. Weird, right? That's what Yuuri thought later than night in his bed.

* * *

The next time he noticed was at the rink, After a last run through his short program before lunch. Viktor was off the ice already, watching him exiting the ice. A hand over his throat, holding it still.

"Was it that bad?" Yuuri murmured. 

"What? No, it was the best i saw you performed it! Katsudon Eros is working." Viktor said, dropping his hand to the side.

"Oh, but are you ok? Does your throat hurt?" Yuuri moved closer, holding eye contact.

Viktor's eyes went wide open, his hands up, in a defensive manner. "Oh no no, nothing like that, don't worry Yuuri." He spun over his heels and went to the changing room.

Yuuri followed, he didn't buy his answer for a minute. With his hand he reached his shoulder "Seriously, if you need anything-" He turned Viktor around and found him all red, following his instinct he put his hand over his forehead. "You're red and hot, if you're sick we should just go home." Viktor gave him a funny look and finally Yuuri's mind made a click. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.... ah." He retreated his hand and covered his face.

"Yuuuuuuri, you're always taking care of me." Viktor's mouth made a heart shaped while he hugged Yuuri.

The next morning, Yuuri was alone at the rink. Viktor was late because, according to his sister, Minako said he was drinking at her bar the night before. He was supposedly sick, Yuuri thought, that's weird. 

* * *

Third time is a charm, right? After their very public first kiss on the Cup of China, they couldn't be alone right away. First the ceremony, then reporters and afterwards dinner with the skaters. 

Yuuri was happy but he was something else too, and he needed Viktor. Wanted. After all of this months of push and pull he just wanted to be alone and do what he always dreamt of since puberty had hit him.

When it was safe to go without being rude, Yuuri stood up and said quick goodbyes to everyone, while holding a gaze with Viktor. The man got him right away and mimicked him. 

Soon after they were in the elevator of the hotel, on their way to the room. Neither of them said a thing, so they didn't break the atmosphere. Viktor's hand was on the back of his neck, in what it seemed a nervous gesture. That calmed Yuuri because he was nervous too, of course, but he thought it was strange, nervous is not some trait he saw on Viktor, ever. 

The next thing he knew, they were already inside the room. Viktor was siting on the bed, looking at him. His body language open, the sight of that woke him from his trance instantly. 

He seated besides him, moving forward, he slowly took Viktor's cheek under his hand. They didn't need any words, they just needed each other. Comfort through touch was a usual thing for them, but this was new territory. 

Yuuri moved and Viktor followed, meeting half way, their mouths touched. At first it was simple, but slowly they started to move and found a rhythm. Pulling, and nipping on the lips, tilting theirs heads. Viktor got closer and hold Yuuri's waist. And the hand Yuuri had on Viktor's face went to the back of his head. Yuuri felt overwhelmed and dizzy, he opened his mouth a little and Viktor took the opportunity to slip his tongued inside. That's when Yuuri saw stars. Growning, tongues sliding, massaging each other, he felt himself pushing Viktor to the bed. 

With one leg between Viktor's, he felt his arousal growing. Adjusting in a desperate move to get some friction he felt Viktor's as well. They kept kissing and griding. Clothes were discarded easily, or as easily it can while they kept kissing. Almost naked they kept going, Yuuri heard some noise and backed off a little. 

"Are you ok? Is this-" He asked Viktor. Said man held the gaze through half lidded eyes.

"Touch me, please." and Yuuri did, nervously his hand travelled down the other man's torso to the waistband of his underwear. Not thinking much about it, he kissed Viktor's neck so he didn't had to looked him in the eyes while he grabbed his length. Viktor moaned while Yuuri moved up and down his shaft, kissing and nipping his neck. He went back to kiss his mouth and put his hand over Viktor's neck, to hold him where he previously had kissed him.

When he pulled away, he watched this blue eyes go darker than he had ever seen. The penny dropped.

Oh.

Yuuri adjusted his hand and Viktor nodded. That's all it took for Yuuri to tighten the grip around his neck. At the sound of Viktor choked moans, Yuuri thought it wasn't weird at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so pls be gentle


End file.
